The Superstars: A Journal by Pokemon Trainer Lucas
by LucasPucas
Summary: Lucas is a Pokemon trainer from Unova taking on the Galar Region's prestigious Pokemon League. Read the journal where he catalogs his adventures.
1. Day 1

**Day 1, Entry #1**

I guess I should introduce myself to anyone who's going to be reading this. My name is Lucas, and I arrived in the Galar region just last night. I'm here on an extended research program for my university back in Unova, but I'd be lying if I said that was the real reason I came here. I'm here because wanted a chance to prove to the world that I could beat Galar's 10-year undefeated champion, Leon Barnes.

Galar's Gym Challenge is a massive event held every summer, attracting hundreds of thousands of prospective Pokemon trainers from around the world, and it just so happens to line up perfectly with my research schedule. I may not have any Pokemon of my own just yet, but something tells me that's about to change real soon.

**Day 1, Entry #2**

I had my first seminar with Professor Magnolia today. She may seem a bit intimidating, but she's a very kind and considerate teacher. Although I was a bit distracted during her lecture, as I sketched out plans for my Championship team in my notes. After our meeting she gave me a Pokedex, ten Pokeballs, and a letter of endorsement for the Pokemon League. She told me I'd better get a move on, since the ceremony is tonight. I rushed out the door, ready to take on the world and catch 'em all and do all that Pokemon Trainer stuff.

Then, the instant I stepped outside, I tripped on a Chewtle.

I found myself flat on my ass. What a great start to the journey. Turning back to face the Chewtle, I saw that I had knocked him onto his back. Poor guy! I tipped him back over onto his feet, and he looked at me quizzically. "Hey, turtle dude." I said, not knowing if I'd get any sort of response. "Uh, I'm Lucas...and uh, I'm looking for a Pokemon to help me participate in the League! You in?" I held up the Pokeball, hoping he'd understand something.

The Chewtle kinda just...stared at me for a bit? I wondered if I was getting through to him, until he walked closer to me. He opened his mouth, and clamped his jaws down on the side of my unzipped jacket. "Hey!" I shouted, trying to pull it away from him. "C'mon, this was expensive!" I yanked, wiggled, poked, and pulled, but he just kept munching away. That's when I had another idea.

I reached down into my bag, pulled out a Pokeball, and threw it at the Chewtle! It opened up and began to absorb the little turtle, and there I was thinking I was so smart, but right before the Pokeball snapped shut, Chewtle ripped off a chunk of my jacket and took it with him. One shake, two shakes, three shakes...click.

I named him Mug.

**Day 1, ****Entry #3**

Have you ever been in the center of a Pokemon Stadium? It's _really_ intimidating. There are thousands of eyes up in the stands and at every moment you feel like they're all on you. Not to mention, Mug managed to scare away all of the Pokemon I tried to catch on our way here, which meant he was my only Pokemon on a stadium pitch flooded with skilled trainers who already had full teams. This might end up being rough. On the bright side, Mug seems to have warmed up to me since leaving Wedgehurst. He gave me the piece of my jacket back before we entered the stadium, which I think was supposed to be a sign of friendship? I didn't think too much of it, but I kept it nonetheless.

**\- END OF DAY 1 -**

**Mug **(Chewtle - Male) - Strong Jaw, Adamant nature


	2. Day 2

**Day 2, Entry #4**

Mug and I spent the first half of the day toughing it out in the Wild reserve. It was nice to get a bit of practice in. I learned a bit about myself, and Mug got to show off a bit. He's got one hell of a bite, that boy. It's basically what his whole species is known for. We'll be using that to our advantage in the coming battles.

In that time we also made our first batch of captures! I got Mug to go easy on some wild Pokemon, and we ended up making some new friends as a result. After we were done training, I set up camp and let everybody out so they could get to know each other. First, there was Sir Pingo, a posh little Rookidee with a chip on his shoulder. He used his sharp eye and knowledge of the area to act as our guide when we got lost in the woods. Our next catch was Freya, a Growlithe who got separated from her pack. She didn't talk much, even with how much Pingo tried to interact with her. Finally, there was Heckie, a happy little Yamper who was very affectionate with the rest of the team.

Now we were starting to look like a team that could take on the Pokemon League. The star of the upcoming fight against Milo was obviously going to be Freya. She was our only Fire-type, after all. With any luck, Sir Pingo would be good to have as backup. After another hour or so of training, it started to get dark out, so we made our way back into Motostoke to check back into our hotel.

**Day 2, Entry #5**

I met another challenger in the lobby - a girl named Marnie. She was very friendly, and her Morpeko was adorable, but something about her seemed off. Like...this was apparently her first year going for the Gym Challenge, but she already had a horde of fans following her around? Weird.

This inn is really nice. There's a beautiful view of the town and the Wild reserve, and they even have mini beds to pull out for your Pokemon if they don't want to sleep in their Pokeballs. I have a feeling my guys will outgrow them fairly soon, though.

**\- END OF DAY 2 -**

**Mug **(Chewtle - M) : Strong Jaw, Adamant nature

**Sir Pingo **(Rookidee - M) : Keen Eye, Bold nature

**Freya **(Growlithe - F) : Flash Fire, Lonely nature

**Heckie **(Yamper - M) : Ball Fetch, Docile nature


	3. Day 3

**Day 3, Entry #6**

Route 3 is a lot longer than you might think. You're basically backpacking solo for miles. To keep from getting lost, I had Sir Pingo fly up and get a view of the surrounding area. We figured it may take another day to get to Turffield, unless we took a shortcut through the Galar Mine. So together, we mapped out a route across and got moving. Before our midday break, we found ourselves two new recruits: Iroh, a Sizzlipede who was attracted to the spices in my bag, and Tchaikovsky, a Lombre who was impressed by our training. Iroh was eager to show off, so I let him lead in a trainer battle. Needless to say, he's a lot stronger than his size would have you believe.

**Day 3, Entry #7**

On our way to the mine, we encountered a horde of Growlithe. Upon closer inspection, we discovered that they were all members of Freya's pack before she got lost! We set up camp by their burrow so that they all could catch up, and I made everybody some Spicy Apple Curry. Tchaikovsky didn't like it. I got the sense that he's a real picky eater. But that means more for the rest of us, and boy did those flaming dogs chow down. They couldn't bare to see their sister leave again so soon, especially since their mother was gone, so I offered to bring them somewhere safe. I caught all five of Freya's brothers and sisters, and I sent them to stay with Magnolia. I'm sure her Yamper will be glad to have some new friends.

**Day 3, Entry #8**

Mug fell in love with a Woobat named Wrenata, and he wouldn't let me leave the mine if I didn't catch her. Unsurprisingly, her protective older brother insisted he tag along, so I caught him as well. His name is Wraphael, and I sent him to Magnolia's. I let Mug and his new girlfriend have the camp to themselves since I figured they might benefit from some alone time, but they immediately broke up. So much for that ship.

**\- END OF DAY 3 -**

**Mug **(Chewtle - M) : Strong Jaw, Adamant nature

**Sir Pingo **(Rookidee - M) : Keen Eye, Bold nature

**Freya **(Growlithe - F) : Flash Fire, Lonely nature

**Heckie **(Yamper - M) : Ball Fetch, Docile nature

**Tchaikovsky **(Lombre - M) : Swift Swim, Sassy nature

**Iroh **(Sizzlipede - M) : White Smoke, Adamant nature


End file.
